Vidas Dificiles
by Lord Rasmussen
Summary: El eredero de la mayor fortuna de la tierra al cumplir los 18 de edad descubre que tiene que cumplir cierta proesa para poder tener derecho a ella, regresa a japon y se lleva la sorpresa de que tendra que vivir con su amor de la infancia.


**Vidas Complicadas **

_**Primer día de clases:**_

**Inglaterra – Londres 9/04/08**

_5:30 p.m_

Atreves de una ventana puede ser apreciado el color de los rallos del sol, no es rojo pero tan poco un amarillo apacible, es un color que va después de las 5 de la tarde en uno de esos días de primavera en los que algún amigo y compañero partió dejando atrás viejas amistadas que quizás jamás tendrían remplazo.

A pesar de ser una evitación de muchas ventanas y espaciosa solamente una cortina estaba abierta y en su fondo la figura borrosa de alguien que lee quizás una carta que el mismo escribió pero que a su vez es muy importante porque una y mil veces vuelve a arrugarla con mil demonios en su rostro, debía ser falta de inspiración o quizás solo era cosa de la ansiedad de mostrar una perfección que no le perteneció en un principio.

Plácidamente sus pasos le llevaron a una silla en el final de la evitación donde una vela se consumía a pleno ocaso y que danzaba al compas de el pequeño euro ro que se colaba por lo bojo de la puerta.

Comienza en su último y más decisivo momento a escribir realmente preguntándose ¿Por qué escribo en este momento? si lo más probable es que a la persona destinada a la lectura de estas notas no le interese realmente.

Debería ser real el hecho que entre más pienses y quieras ir más allá tendrás que sacrificar cosas que en su momento fueron valiosas pero que ya no lo son. – E dado ya con la forma precisa de expresar a mi lector lo que siento, esa esencia por fin la he aprendido a plasmar, a hora me proclamo a mi mismo artista.

Eufóricamente salta atreves de su evitación en penumbras puesto que ya es de noche, pero pronto vuelve la voz de la razón como queriendo decirle ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Secamente vuelve en si dejando atrás con una mueca de reprobación lo poco que le quedaba de niñez.

Por fin toca alguien a la puerta de madera que se muestra bastante maltratada por el tiempo al igual que las paredes del lugar cuyos bordes dejan de ser imponentes y incluso lastima de no tener que ellos no puedan ser como nosotros.

-Amo su abuelo le solicita en el comedor para las 7:30 Pm por tanto le pido no llegue tarde – os entiendo está bien…

La figura salió por fin de su encierro hermético y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras al pie de la puerta del lugar, pronto un gran salón iluminado solo por velas, un total espectáculo siniestro el hecho de hallarse como única luz antorchas en cada esquina, una chimenea encendida, y unas velas en el candelabro judío de la mesa.

-El señor Hiraya-sama aun se encuentra ocupado, por favor joven Naruto espérelo –

_8:15 p.m_

Ente la ausencia de cualquier sonido exceptuando al de la madera crujir en las llamas que proporcionas el calor del lugar, un piano negro sobresale, una excelente melodía se deja escuchar, finas notas que perforan el corazón de quien sabe escuchar, tal cual el sentimiento que había tenido el autor de tan majestuosa obra había sido igual que el joven quien no copiaba si no que más bien aceptaba ser conductor de esa esencia. (Carmina Burana – Mozart).

-Excelente interpretación – profundas y sabias como lo eran las palabras del hombre que crio al excelente artista durante 8 años de vida. – realmente solo he logrado escuchar más allá del simple sonido, la melodía del alma, ¿me comprendes no es así?

-Sabes que es ese precisamente el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.

Se podía ver que las palabras sobran en ocasiones que la sola mirada lo dice todo en este caso (me enorgullece el hecho de que hallas sido mi maestro) (simplemente entreno al que tiene el derecho al saber).

Luego de un momento en que el rubio continúo tocando y el anciano percibiendo mientras fuma un tabaco les llaman a la cena.

-Bien escucha Naruto la razón por la que regrese a la mansión Uzumaki de Inglaterra es muy sencilla, cuando tu padre estaba aun con vida me pidió el favor de que yo administrara las empresas de tu familia por ti hasta cumplir los 18 años.

-_Entiendo hasta donde quieres llegar con tales términos, en pocas palabras ya es hora de que me dedique a los negocios… pero presiento que las cosas serán realmente difíciles ¿no?_

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, existe un inconveniente para que tomes el control de este imperio de los negocios. – _dime a que te refieres ¿realmente es tan complicada la cosa?_

**Japón – Tokio /10/04/08**

_2:45 a.m_

-Dime ¿estará listo para mañana el traslado de mi sobrino a tu institución? E vieja amiga –

-No te preocupes Hiraya ya tengo los papeles del chico en orden por lo tanto creo que incluso podría iniciar las clases hoy mismo-

-Eso está bien además el está muy ansioso de verte de nuevo, no hace otra cosa que molestarme y apresurarme, aun que es muy maduro en algunas cosas sigue siendo un niño -

-Bueno hasta mañana –

- Hasta mañana –

**Al día siguiente en Japón**

_7:00 p.m_

-Buenos días Jóvenes – una voz medianamente fuerte y con un sentimiento muy relajado pero se no taba que tenia muchísimo respeto puesto que todos los estudiantes si exenciones al sentirse agobiados decidieron acatar sus ordenes mas por temor que por otra cosa.

-Se preguntaran el por qué les he venido a visitar esta mañana – hubo una pausa infernal y todos observaban incrédulos de reojo a un chico que tenia inclusive el descaro de dormirse teniendo a la monstruo al frente, era envidiable tanta seguridad o despreocupación.

-Se trata de un nuevo alguno que ha venido desde Higth bristh school de Londres que es la mas prestigiosa de ese país y del mundo entero, cada alguno de ahí es un genio total – cuando lo dijo no fue con intensión de herir susceptibilidades pero evidentemente era muy tarde, ya todos empezaban a pensar en no dirigirle la palabra a alguien como el nuevo que seguro seria lo mas soberbio y engreído posible en este mundo. ¿Pero que hace aquí?, algo que si tenían los colegios británicos es que son extremadamente caros, un solo semestre estaría teniendo un costo entre 500'000. Euros a casi el millón.

Se disponía a hablar la directora pero una parvada de pregunta empezó a descontrolarse en el lugar. ¿Quién es él, como se llama, donde vive, que hace aquí? – _Permítame Tsunade-sama presentarme por mi mismo _– desde la puerta se escucharon esas palabras acaparando de inmediato todas las miradas de quienes no podían creer lo que veían, de acuerdo el tipo es extranjero y es normal que sus rasgos no sean los japoneses pero que fuera precisamente rubio, alto, ojos azules, y de piel trigueña tenía que ser una broma. Alguien tan perfecto existía en verdad… las mujeres en su principal no podían asimilar tal espectáculo.

-_Mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Namizake… espero poder llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes, por favor cuiden de mi, espero vivamos felices- _sin mas espero a que se le diera un puesto y le concedieron uno en la última silla que daba para la ventana, y tenía a una chica más o menos de su edad que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba el por qué.

-A ver no te vayas sentando así como así en un lugar como este, y mucho menos cerca de mi Hinata entendiese hace que haz el favor de colocarte de pie- un evidentemente molesto e inseguro pelo castaño se levanta con un olor a perro insoportable y con el uniforme mal acomodado.

_-comprendo a lo que te refieres, primero que todo aléjate de mi, segundo date un baño tu olor realmente se asemeja al canino, y tercero aprende a vestir bien el uniforme de tu institución, ¿Qué no tienes valores culturales y éticos? – _colocándose de pie quedando cara a cara con Kyba quien parecía el abusador de el colegio.

-¿Quién demonios te crees? – en forma de insulto le grita a el Namizake quien ni siquiera se inmuto ni por un segundo. –_Mi nombre como ya lo mencione es Naruto Namizake, soy el sucesor de Minato Namizake, mi familia es dueña de la Microsoft, la Coca Cola, de Google, de la Nintendo, bueno no queras que continúe enumerándote las propiedades de mi familia ¿verdad? _– con esto la boca de todos los presentes se abrió de par en par, es cierto en el lugar hay familias millonarias porque es un colegio privado del Japón y uno de los más selectos pero el hijo de la familia más rica del mundo sí que es una exageración.

-Y se supone que te creeré cierto – _no es mi problema, pero si no me sueltas maldita escoria en los próximos segundos sabrás lo que es el dolor –_¡¡te reto!!

A continuación Kyba cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y gritando – está loco, maldito desquiciado – todos no podían creerlo él había acabado con el mayor abusador de la escuela de un solo colpa y sin recibir rasguño alguno.

-_por favor sensei discúlpeme por el comportamiento pero es que en el campamente militar se nos enseño a no dejar que nadie abuse ni nos insulte-_

-Te lo pasare por el momento pues eres nuevo pero si vuelves a tener alguna pelea tendré que escribirlo en tu registro que por cierto esta 100% intachable, tienes todas las asignaturas en 10 desde tu primer grado hasta hora, ¿de cuánto es tu I.Q? – _Es de 445 según recuerdo la última medición que se me hizo – _Naruto por fin tomaría asiento cuando se percato de que hacía falta la chica delante de él y se pregunto por ella extrañamente era como si supiera quién es pero no lo recordase.

-_sensei podría por favor darme un permiso para ir a la enfermería- _aquí lo tienes no te demores – _gracias Kakazhi-sensei – _pronto con el corazón en las manos parte en búsqueda de la chica con gran desesperación busca en la enfermería pero no la encuentra sigue corriendo pues no comprende el por qué, preocupado por ella hasta que al pasar por un bife se da cuenta de un trofeo de kendo y decide ver a quien pertenece, al leerlo recuerda de golpe haciéndolo sentir como el más idiota sobre las fases de la tierra.

-Hinata – pronuncia mientras sigue corriendo y pronto llega a un gran salón donde encuentra una gran cocina y ve a una muchacha de unos 17 años de espalda con unas caderas muy anchas, sus hombros eran un poco cortos, una hermosa cintura, unos mulos pronunciados y bien cuidado por el ejercicio evidentemente una diosa en la tierra y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al percatarse de ella cuando voltio a verlo.

Una gran figura, su rostro era sencillamente todo un deleite, tendría esto que ser un delirio en mi mente pensó y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando, ella no así a ningún movimiento, parecía que incluso lo estuviera esperando, no le importaba en lo absoluto la pesada bandeja con los pastelillos que tenía en sus cansadas manos por el amasar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a un paso de estar cara a cara él le quito la bandeja y la llevo al horno, se cercioro que fuese la temperatura indicada y con gran profesionalidad los introdujo en el horno colocando el temporizador, - _al parecer Naru-chan siempre me encuentras sin importar donde me esconda, ¿es que tienes un radar o algo por el estilo? – No Hina-chan lo que ocurre es que tu y yo estamos conectados y lo sabes… - _Un abrumador silencio se apodero del lugar y el poco a poco se acerco a ella con paso sigiloso, ella solo le observaba tratando de descifrar ese comportamiento hasta que sus ojos, nariz y boca quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, ella se sonrojo y el igualmente, sus alientos danzaban rápidamente al compas de sus corazones acelerados por la emoción del rencuentro. Sus ojos parecían no poder dejar de verse y Hinata pronto gimió al sentir como un fornido brazo le sujetaba por la cintura y el otro le toma la barbilla, e ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar las dos manos en el pecho del chico, pronto sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que primero fue tosco pero que después cuando se vieron cómodos con el cuerpo del otro se fue convirtiendo en algo mas y mas apasionado, si esto no se detenía pronto llegarían muy lejos y se arrepentirían.

-_por… ¿Por qué? Me has besado de una forma tan apasionada que no entiendo – _corta el beso Hinata quien se dio cuenta de esto además ella jamás avía sido besada por alguien, esta Hera la primera vez y lo había hecho nada más y nada menos que su amigo de infancia al cual ella le guardaba su corazón celosamente.

-_Solo… solo es que yo… bueno cumplí mi promesa de guardarme mi primer beso solo para ti Hinata, solo nosotros podíamos quitar la castidad de los labios del otro cuando nos sintiéramos listo, lo recuerdas verdad – claro pero eso fue cruel sabes… sabes mis sentimientos y… te aprovechas que jamás te rechazaría – _se coloco el rubio a una distancia de dos pasos atrás, se desacomodo la chaqueta de color salmón con bordes negros, y se quito la corbata negra de rallas naranjas, pronto se hallo sin camisa mostrando su piel trigueña junto a sus trabajados músculos y eso sonrojo tanto a la chica de ojos perlados y cabello azul que la obligo a mirar hacia otro lado. –_Hinata, es el momento de que… - va…bueno si… si es con… ti go… no…importa – _al él decir que era el momento de verdad que Hinata sentía que se moriría, le fallaron las pierna cuando él le toco el hombro tanto así que cayó con su rostro sobre el sudado pecho de él.

-_tranquila niña guarra, si no estás lista aun esperare más tiempo, todo el que sea necesario, ya que solo con tigo puedo hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? – _ella de la pena solo atino a decir si con la cabeza.

_-volvamos a clases, además esos pastelillos de chocolate ya están bien, son mis favoritos no es cierto – hai – _luego de retirarlos del horno y llevarlos en una canastilla al salón de clase han voz juntos todos inmediatamente pensaron, pobre chico lo último que debió hacer es meterse con la Hyuuga, o tanto por Kyba si no por Neji Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha familiares sobre protectores de la tímida Hinata.

_12:35 p.m_

_-Bien Hinata dime donde tengo que sentarme para comer mi almuerzo – De… desacuerdo siéntate a… aquí a mi lado- _totalmente sonrojada apuntaba con un dedo hacia la silla delante zullo en un comedor vacio, todos miraban al rubio y la pelinegra, el empezaba a preguntarse el por qué nadie se sienta al lado de Hinata pero pronto se le aclararía el por qué.

-Naruto-san – escucho la voz de Rock lee detrás zullo – ¿no sabes las reglas, no está permitido que nadie se siente en esta mesa acepto nosotros? – _ya veo, y quienes son ustedes a ver – _pero que falta de respeto es esa, me las pagaras - lanzo un rápido golpe al estilo taekwondo contra la cara del rubio quien lo esquivo rápidamente y haciendo gala de su conocimiento de Ninjutsud le propino un golpe paralizador en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate – _hay que ver que esos dos no saben otra cosa que incluir gente inútil dentro del grupo – _decía el rubio tomando al pobre chico de el saco y estrellándolo contra la mesa de ese grupo ante la mirada de Hinata quien lo veía aterrorizada, de hecho ni siquiera eso había cambiado de él, siempre que peleaba Hinata sentía miedo de que él fuera a salir mal herido o que le hiciera un daño grave a su contrincante.

Justo en el instante en que se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia en el rostro unas manos lo detuvieron. – Tranquilo Naruto-san no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, lo que ocurrió es que el solo quería comprobar si el líder fundador de nuestro grupo es realmente tan fuerte como nosotros le comentamos y ya a aprendido su lección – Lee colócate de pie otra voz de alguien detrás de ellos hizo que voltearan a verle todos los presente ocluyendo a los estudiantes que veían eso como algo increíble, pero como no podían escuchar lo que decían simplemente imaginaban que al pobre rubio le llegaría una paliza inimaginable pero que nunca llego.

-_tanto tiempo e Neji, Sasuke, por fin estoy de vuelta, apropósito ¿cómo es eso de que no dejan que nadie se hacer que a Hinata? – _pues claro, no fue esa la orden que tu nos distes, que nadie se le acerque, que la protejamos durante los 8 años que tardarías en llegar – contesto Sasuke un poco fastidiado pues sabía que cuando Naruto se ponía así era cosa de segundos en que explotara con alguna queja.

-_¿Por qué demonios dejan que se le hacer que un tal Kyba? – _Bueno pues es porque – interrumpido fue Sasuke por Neji – Lo que ocurre es que lo hemos colocado como un guardián temporal en su salón, como no podemos estar con ella en el mismo salón necesitábamos a alguien para que la cuidara – _comprendo… bueno ni modo díganle que ya prescindimos de sus servicios por lo tanto que se vaya al carajo - ¡¡Quien se va a ir al carajo eres tú!! – _se escucho a lo lejos cierta persona muy molesta que se dirigía a golpear a Naruto.

En cuestión de segundos unas manos a una velocidad increíble se apoderaron del cuello del rubio quien reía siniestramente. – _Hanabi-chan que gusto el volver a verte – Naru-nee-chan… ¿Por qué no me has ido a visitar? – lo siento Hanabi-chan, pero por favor podrías levantarte un segundo, date cuenta donde estas sentada, además mira donde esta mi mano joder que si no te quitas no respondo, ya no eres una niña – _La mano de Naruto estaba apoyada en uno de los voluptuosos pechos de la niña y sus sexos se hallaban rosándose peligrosamente, los hombres cercanos a la escena lo veía con una rabia descomunal, no solo había quedado como un héroe al golpear a Kyba, tan bien había llegado al salón con Hinata quien se veía sonrojada y extrañamente sonriente, esta le cocino pastelillos de chocolate, el grupo Kyuubi no le habían hecho nada por golpear a Rock lee y estar sentado e esa mesa es un gran privilegio además que a hora tenia a Hanabi una del chicas más populares de la escuela en tal posición y al parecer se conocían de hace tiempo.

-_¡¡¡Lo siento!!! – _Apenada se coloco de pie pero su sexo roso contra la otra mano de Naruto que estaba en su estomago y por unos segundos Naruto toco la intimidad de la piernas de la chica y esta salto de golpe cayendo sobre Neji quien la recibió como un hermano cariñoso – Hanabi debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces – dijo el castaño – tranquilo Neji después de todo hace tiempo que Hanabi no ve a su adorado tormento – dijo Sasuke logrando que Hanabi se sonrojara de sobre manera, Hinata solo veía la escena muy molesta pero no lo mostraba en su rostro solo sus ojos eran los expresivos.

-_Jajá Jajá Jajá - reía Naruto con una tremenda cara de alegría – a… Asia tiempo que no estaba tan feliz, no tienen ni idea de cómo extrañaba estos días en que todos solíamos compartir – Naru-chan todo será mejor de a hora en adelante – _tímidamente dijo Hinata – _cuenta con eso Naru-nee-chan – _ complemento Hanabi, y el resto solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Lee le ofrecía la mano a Naruto y este aceptaba tranquilo y complacido e incluso se disculpo con él.

Increíble, todos tenían la boca hasta el piso de la impresión, pero dos 3 apartes tenían una mirada de mil demonios en sus rostros, eran Kyba Inozuka, Chino Abúrame, Ino Inhume estaban molesto, el castaño y el de el pasa montañas por la cercanía del rubio con Hinata, y la rubia pero por la cercanía de Hanabi y Hinata de los tres galanes.

4:45 p.m

-Bien aquí nos separamos – dijo Neji – _Naru-nee-chan ¿Dónde te estás quedando? – bueno es en esta dirección pero no sé dónde queda, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé como es, tome un vuelo exprés por lo tanto llegue inmediatamente para las clases – _si serás baka, solo a ti se te ocurre llegar después de tanto tiempo e ir a clases sin preocuparte primero por saber dónde vives, a ver dame la dirección - _ toma – _raro pero Sasuke al ver la hoja se echa a reír – bueno creo que esto va a ser muy… muy interesante – dice el pelo negro de ojos café mientras le pasa la nota a Neji – si tienes mucha razón esto va a ser muy… interesante – esto ya estaba incomodando a el rubio pero no lo demostraría.

Por fin el papel llego a manos de Hanabi y luego esta se lo dio inmediatamente a Hinata la cual quedo con la boca abierta de par en par – _Naru-nee-chan vi… viras con nosotras._ – _Esto tiene que ser una broma _– eso pensó Naruto – _vamos Naru-nee-chan – _Hanabi lo tomo del brazo derecho y lo obligo a caminar pues la noticia había sido tal que dejo al pobre rubio completamente estupefacto, Hinata tan bien se posiciono en el otro brazo del rubio y arre costo su cabeza en su hombro a lo que Hanabi se molesto –_Hinata-nii-chan eso es trampa, nada más porque eres más alta que yo ya te crees con el derecho de tirártele en sima a Naru-nee-chan – _se descargo Hanabi mientras aferraba mas sus pechos a la mano de Naruto – _Si claro al menos no fui yo quien se le tiro en sima lujuriosamente esta tarde durante el almuerzo – por… por favor no pelen - ¡¡¡Tu cállate!!! – _a unisonó gritaron las dos – _perdón – _susurro cabizbajo el rubio y se mantuvo así hasta que llegaron a la casa Hyuuga.

Por otro lado Sasuke Y Neji quienes caminaban atrás del trió – Esto va a ser bueno, pobre Naruto y pensar que aun que las dos sean bellas tarde o temprano tendrá que decidirse por alguna de ellas – tienes razón esto va a ser una verdadera batalla a muerte por el corazón de él, no sé si tiene suerte o más bien no la tiene, en todo caso será mejor ayudarle cuando podamos porque si no esto se convertirá en un gran problema – desacuerdo Sasuke.


End file.
